Ich will diese Macht nicht
by Athelassa
Summary: Bitterkeit, Verzweiflung, Leid, zu hohe Anforderungen–die Schattenseiten des Schicksals wiegen schwer auf dem Erben Isildur’s. Ein gewisser Hobbit steht ihm jedoch zur Seite und zeigt ihm, dass es immer Dinge gibt, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.
1. Ein gefährlicher Spaziergang

****

Ich will diese Macht nicht

Ein kühler Wind zog durch das kleine Fenster von Beutelsend als erster Vorbote des nahenden Winters. Draussen war der Himmel bewölkt und Bilbo Beutlin überlegte nicht zweimal, als er an dem leichten Sommermantel vorbei nach dem gefütterten Umhang griff. Die Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen öffnete Bilbo die Türe und wollte sie wieder hinter sich schliessen, als ein kleiner Knabe mit dunklem Kraushaar auf ihn zugerannt kam und ihn am Ärmel packte.

"Onkel Bilbo! Wo gehst du hin? Darf ich mitkommen? Bitte!"

Bilbo seufzte tief und kniete sich vor den Jungen hin.

"Frodo, ich habe es dir doch schon gestern erklärt. Ich gehe Pilze sammeln. Die letzten paar Tage war es noch warm und die Chancen stehen gut, noch welche zu finden. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage: Nein, ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen, nicht nachdem du fast zwei Wochen lang krank im Bett gelegen hast."

Bilbo verspürte sofort Mitleid mit dem jungen Hobbit, als er sah wie Frodo den Kopf hängen liess. Seit dem Tod von Frodos Eltern war der Junge bedrückt gewesen und es hatte lange gedauert, bis Bilbo es geschafft hatte, dem vorhin so fröhlichen Knaben ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Seit dem aber liess Frodo ihn kaum mehr aus den Augen und folgte ihm überall hin.

"Aber mir geht's doch wieder gut!", protestierte der junge Hobbit und hüpfte wie zur Bestätigung einige Male um seinen Onkel herum. Bilbo lachte und schloss Frodo in seine Arme.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht, mein Junge, aber dieses Wetter ist wirklich nichts für dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder krank wirst, du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken versetzt, als du nicht einmal mehr essen wolltest."

Frodo grinste verlegen.

"Ach, aber dafür habe ich jetzt umso mehr Hunger. Willst du nicht bleiben und mir etwas kochen?"

Bilbo konnte gar nicht anders, als Frodo lachend seine dunklen Locken zu zerzausen und sich immer wieder zu fragen, mit was er das verdient hatte, diesen aufgeweckten jungen Burschen bei sich haben zu dürfen.

"Nein, das geht nicht, wirklich nicht. Sieh mal, je eher du mich gehen lässt, umso schneller bin ich wieder zurück. Und wenn ich Glück habe, bringe ich einen ganzen Korb voll Pilze mit und dann wird gekocht."

Der junge Hobbit schien hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Unwillen, seinen Onkel gehen zu lassen, und der leckeren Vorstellung eines Abendessens mit Pilzen. Lächelnd beobachtete Bilbo, wie die Lust auf Pilze schliesslich Oberhand gewann und Frodo ihn zögernd los liess.

"Aber versprich mir, dass du dich beeilst!"

"Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde bei Einbruch der Nacht wieder hier sein."

*~*~*

Vier-Uhr-Tee war nahe, als Bilbo endlich an dem Platz ankam, wo er sich die meisten Pilze zu finden erhoffte. Ein dichter Wald erhob sich vor ihm aus den hügeligen Wiesen, am Rande des Auenlandes. Bindbale Wood wurde dieser alte Wald genannt und lag einige Meilen nördlich von Hobbingen. Etwas weiter oben gab es nur noch wenige bewohnte Gebiete, hauptsächlich einige kleine Dörfer. Und gerade wegen seiner Verlassenheit eignete sich der Bindbale Wood vorzüglich zum Pilze sammeln.

Bilbo summte zufrieden vor sich hin, als er den stillen Wald betrat. Er konnte es sich zwar im Moment nicht vorstellen, das Auenland je wieder zu verlassen, aber dennoch genoss er das vertraute Kribbeln im Bauch, das ihn an alte Zeiten und an Abenteuer erinnerte. Seufzend und etwas wehmütig dachte er an den Tag zurück, als Gandalf der Zauberer so unvermutet an seine Tür geklopft und damit sein Leben so sehr verändert hatte.

__

‚Du bist nicht hierher gekommen um dem Vergangenen nachzutrauern', wies der Hobbit sich selbst kopfschüttelnd zurecht. _‚Schaue lieber dafür, dass du einen ordentlichen Korb voll Pilze mit nach Hause bringst, sonst ist der kleine Vielfrass enttäuscht.'_

Bilbo ging etwas tiefer in den Wald hinein und fand schon bald, wonach er suchte. Mit grösster Sorgfalt schnitt er einen riesigen Steinpilz ab, dessen Stiel er mit einer Hand kaum zu umfassen vermochte. Ach, und wie er roch! Lächelnd wedelte Bilbo den Pilz vor seiner Nase hin und her und sog den Duft tief ein.

Immer weiter folgte er einem schmalen Pfad zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, sich mal hier bückend und mal dort einige Pilze pflückend. Er war so vertieft in seine Pilze und in den Vorstellungen, wie er sie später zubereiten könnte, dass er weder die gelegentlich vorbeischleichenden schwarzen Schatten, noch die gelben Augen bemerkte, die jeden seiner Schritte beobachteten. 

Niemand weiss, wie lange das noch so weitergegangen wäre, hätte Bilbo da nicht plötzlich das Gefühl gehabt, beobachtet zu werden. Ohne wirklich zu glauben, dass sich etwas Gefährliches im Unterholz versteckt hielt, schaute er sich um und blickte direkt in ein paar funkelnde Augen, keine fünfzig Fuss von ihm entfernt. Der Pilzkorb fiel unbemerkt von Bilbos Händen und der Hobbit machte einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück. Gehetzt blickte er sich um und erkannte immer mehr der leuchtenden Augenpaare im hereinbrechenden Licht der Dämmerung. 

Eine der Gestalten wagte sich hervor und Bilbo schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Der Körper eines riesigen Warges trat aus dem Dickicht auf eine kleine Lichtung hinaus. Er war von nachtschwarzer Farbe und bei den messerartigen Zähnen, die er bei jedem bedrohlichen Knurren zeigte, lief es dem Hobbit kalt den Rücken hinunter.

__

‚Was soll ich nur tun?', dachte Bilbo verzweifelt. _‚Wenn ich zu rennen beginne, dann holen sie mich ein, bevor ich auch nur die Hälfte der Strecke von hier bis zum Waldrand gelaufen bin. Und klettern...? Immerhin hat mir das bei diesen Feinden schon einmal geholfen.'_

Gehetzt blickte sich Bilbo um, realisierte aber in diesem Augenblick, dass er auf einer Lichtung stand. Und dass er umzingelt war. Es war schwer abzuschätzen, wie viele Warge es waren, denn ihre Körper waren schwer auszumachen und die einzigen hellen Punkte, ihre Augen, schienen sich andauernd zu bewegen, zu verschwinden und dann plötzlich wieder aufzutauchen. Trotzdem wagte der Hobbit zu schätzen, dass es sich etwa um die fünfzehn Tiere handelte.

Vage drängte sich ihm noch der Gedanke auf, was Warge denn überhaupt so nahe beim Auenland zu suchen hatten, dann wurde das aber sofort nebensächlich, denn die grosse Bestie vor ihm auf der Lichtung begann sich in seine Richtung zu bewegen. Zuerst trottete der Warg nur langsam und vorsichtig auf ihn zu, und danach immer schneller.

Reflexartig schoss Bilbos Hand zu seinem Gürtel, wo vor beinahe vierzig Jahren zum ersten Mal Stich gehangen hatte. Nun aber fehlte das vertraute Gewicht. 

__

‚Wer nimmt auch ein Schwert mit zum Pilze sammeln im Auenland???'

So konnte er nicht viel mehr tun als gelähmt mit ansehen, wie der Tod sich ihm näherte. 

__

‚Ach Frodo, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht länger für dich da sein konnte, du hast...'

Doch Bilbo hatte keine Zeit, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Auf einmal gab der riesige Warg ein qualvolles Jaulen von sich, stolperte und fiel zu Boden, keine zehn Fuss von Bilbo entfernt. Ein Pfeil steckte in seiner Seite. 

Unruhe kam unter den Wargen auf und das Geknurre wurde lauter. Anstatt vor dem Schicksal ihres Anführers eingeschüchtert zu sein, bündelte sich die Wut der Bestien und sie brachen alle auf einmal los. Wieder flogen Pfeile, kurz hintereinander und keiner verfehlte sein Ziel. Die Meute hetzte von überall her auf die Lichtung und zu Bilbos Entsetzen waren es noch mehr, als er zuerst vermutet hatte. Aber sie liefen nicht mehr länger in seine Richtung, sondern sie hatten sich ein neues Opfer ausgesucht. 

Zu Bilbos Rechten stand ein Mann, gross und aufrecht. Die Farbe seiner Kleidung schwankte irgendwo zwischen braun und dunkelgrün und er hielt einen Bogen in seiner Hand. Die Kapuze war tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, aber dennoch glaubte Bilbo, einige Strähnen dunklen Haares erblickt zu haben.

Mitten in seiner Beobachtung hörte der Hobbit auf einmal ein verräterisches Knacken neben sich und warf sich instinktiv zu Boden. Ein grosser Schatten flog über ihn hinweg und landete etwas weiter im Gebüsch. Sofort war sich Bilbo seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst und zu seiner Verteidigung nahm er das Pilzmesser zur Hand. Es war eine erbärmliche Waffe gegen diesen übermächtigen Feind, aber es war immer noch besser als gar nichts. Und ausserdem konzentrierte sich der grösste Teil des Angriffes auf den Menschen. Er war in einen heftigen Kampf mit mindestens fünf Wargen verwickelt, die ihn alle gleichzeitig anzugreifen versuchten. Die Übermacht war gross und Bilbo hatte seine kurz aufgelebte Hoffnung schon fast wieder aufgegeben, bis plötzlich ein metallenes Geräusch erklang, als der Mann sein bis dahin verborgenes Schwert zog. Die Wargen schienen für einen Moment verwirrt und der Mann nutzte das sofort aus. Drei der Bestien gingen gleichzeitig unter seinen kraftvollen Hieben zu Boden, während sich die andern etwas zurückzogen. Doch es blieb ihm nur kurze Zeit zum Ausruhen, denn die Warge hatten sich bereits wieder zu einer Meute gesammelt und umschlichen den Menschen lauernd.

Bilbo hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zwei der üblen Kreaturen entledigen können und rang mit einer Dritten. Es war ein harter Kampf und der Hobbit bekam die Zähne des Warges einige Male zu spüren, wenn auch nur oberflächlich. Er hob das Messer und wollte es dem Warg in die Brust stossen, aber die Bestie war schneller. Sie wich aus und sank ihre Zähne gleichzeitig tief in Bilbos Unterarm. Bilbo schrie auf und versuchte vergeblich, seinen Arm frei zu bekommen. Das Messer fiel zu Boden und bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er tat, griff er mit der Linken nach der Waffe und stiess mit aller Kraft zu. Ein hässliches Gurgeln ertönte, als Bilbo das Messer aus der Kehle des Warges herauszog, und beide fielen zu Boden. 

Der Warg war tot, aber der Arm des Hobbits war noch immer zwischen dem mächtigen Kiefer gefangen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen befreite Bilbo seinen Arm und kämpfte sich unter dem leblosen Körper hervor. Wütendes Geknurre war zu hören und der Hobbit ruckte seinen Kopf herum um zu sehen, wie es um den Kampf insgesamt stand. 

Der Mann schwang noch immer seine Klinge gegen die aufgebrachte Meute, aber auch er war vom Kampf gekennzeichnet. Er blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden und seine vorhin beinahe eleganten Schläge hatten zunehmend an Kraft verloren. Und die Warge schienen noch immer von überall her auf die Lichtung zu strömen. Die toten Körper ihrer Gefährten, die sich wie eine Mauer rund um den Mann türmten, schienen sie keineswegs zu stören. 

Dann kam der Augenblick, als der Mann einen Fehler beging und seine Deckung für einen Moment niederliess, um einem Angriff von hinten auszuweichen. Das war genug und ein besonders grosser Warg riss den Mann mit einem Sprung zu Boden. Augenblicklich stürzten sich auch die anderen auf den Gefallenen. 

Bilbo drehte den Kopf weg. Jetzt hätte er vielleicht noch eine Chance gehabt, wegzulaufen während die Warge noch mit dem Mann beschäftigt waren, aber er war erschöpft vom Kampf und bezweifelte, dass er weit kommen würde. 

Ein gequältes Heulen erklang, das schlagartig wieder abbrach. Bilbo schaute auf und sah, dass sich der Mann wieder aufgerichtet hatte und dass er die Warge von Neuem bekämpfte.

__

‚Wie kommt es, dass er so lange durchhalten kann?', fragte sich der Hobbit ungläubig.

Die Schläge kamen plötzlich schneller, präziser und mit neuer, zorniger Kraft, so dass sich die Warge nach und nach zurückzogen. Die letzte der zurückgebliebenen Bestien lag erschlagen auf dem Boden und endlich kam die Klinge zur Ruhe. Und damit schien der Bann gebrochen zu sein. Die Warge flüchteten und der Mann lehnte sich sichtlich erschöpft gegen den Stamm eines Baumes. 

Stille kehrte wieder in den Wald zurück und Bilbo getraute sich kaum zu atmen. Er war dem Schicksal entronnen und er wusste genau, wem er dafür zu danken hatte. Zögernd näherte er sich dem Mann.

Die Kapuze war während des Kampfes heruntergerutscht und ein kantiges und strenges Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Zusammen mit den zottigen dunklen Haaren gab das dem Mann ein düsteres, beinahe bedrohliches Aussehen. Scharfe graue Augen verfolgten jeden einzelnen Schritt des Hobbits, während er das Schwert mit einiger Mühe in der Scheide verschwinden liess. 

Jetzt von nahem sah Bilbo, dass der andere schlechter weggekommen war als er selbst. Der Umhang an der linken Schulter war zerrissen und Blut floss noch immer frei von der offenen Wunde. Auch das rechte Bein sah schlimm aus. Oberhalb des Knies zierte eine riesige Bisswunde den Oberschenkel und auch der Rest seines Körpers schien er nur so von Kratzern und Bissen übersät zu sein.

__

‚Aber da sehe ich wohl auch nicht viel besser aus", dachte Bilbo bei sich und verzog das Gesicht, als sich all die kleinen Blessuren auf einmal bemerkbar machten. Nun da der Kampf vorbei war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass kein Fleck an seinem ganzen Körper heil geblieben war.

Der Mann musterte ihn unterdessen still und genau. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich sprach.

"Ich würde gerne wissen, was ein Halbling um diese Zeit alleine hier draussen im Wald tut. Das Auenlandvolk traut sich sonst so gut wie nie vor die Türe, aber ausgerechnet heute und hier musste es sein. Sag, Halbling, wie ist dein Name?"

Bilbo hörte trotz der tadelnden Worte keinen Ärger aus der Stimme des Mannes heraus. Es überraschte ihn, wie gebildet und beinahe sanft er sprach. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass hinter der rauen Erscheinung des Mannes eine solche Stimme stecken würde.

"Bilbo Beutlin ist mein Name und ich war auf der Suche nach Pilzen für das Abendessen."

Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck flog über das Gesicht des Mannes bei der Erwähnung von Bilbos Namen, verschwand aber sogleich wieder und seine Miene verriet nichts über das was er dachte. 

"Pilze?", fragte der Mann ungläubig und zum ersten Mal zeigte sich der Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen. Die Veränderung, die es ausmachte, war nicht zu übersehen. Die strenge Miene verschwand und an seiner Stelle trat ein amüsiertes Glitzern in die grauen Augen. Seine ganze Haltung entspannte sich und auch der Rest von Bilbos von Unsicherheit gegenüber diesem Mann hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. 

"Ja, nach Pilzen und genau hier wachsen sie am besten", antwortete der Hobbit bestimmt und musterte sein Gegenüber noch einmal genau. Auf einmal schien es ihm, als wäre er dem Mann schon einmal begegnet, nur konnte er im Moment nicht sagen wann und wo.

"Nun erlaube mir deine Frage an dich zurückzugeben. Wer bist du?"

Der Mann schwieg einen Augenblick, liess Bilbo dabei aber nicht aus den Augen.

"Man nennt mich Streicher."

Bilbo hob eine Augenbraue. Er war nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort und er würde nicht so schnell locker lassen.

"Nein, wie ist dein richtiger Name?"

Der Mann, der sich als Streicher vorgestellt hatte, schoss dem Hobbit einen amüsierten Blick zu.

"Dieser Name wird für den Moment reichen müssen, auch wenn er dir nicht passt. Es wird schnell dunkel und es wäre an der Zeit für dich, in deine Höhle zurückzukehren."

Eindringlich fügte Streicher hinzu: "Es ist nicht mehr sicher hier."

Damit stiess er sich von dem Baum ab, an den er sich gelehnt hatte, und lief mit einem sichtbaren Hinken quer über die Lichtung auf den Korb zu, den Bilbo fallen gelassen hatte. Wortlos hob er ihn auf und brachte ihn dem Hobbit zurück.

"Geh jetzt, Bilbo. Hier mag es nicht mehr sicher sein, aber in Hobbingen bist du gut aufgehoben. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

Bilbo klappte der Kiefer herunter.

"Woher weißt du wo ich wohne? Und was meinst du mit ‚nicht mehr sicher'?"

Streicher seufzte und liess seinen Blick über die nahen Büsche und Bäume wandern.

"Die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt, bei Dunkelheit werden sie mutiger. Es ist kein Zufall, dass die Warge sich so nahe ans Auenland heranwagen. Einzig und allein die Anzahl dieser Kreaturen hat mich überrascht. Es ist noch schlimmer als ich befürchtet habe."

Streicher hielt kurz inne und sein Blick schweifte nach Osten, die Augenbrauen zornig zusammengekniffen. Der Himmel dort drüben war dunkel, die Wolken hatten sich zusammengeballt, als ob ein Unwetter drohte. Ein eisiger Wind wehte durch den Wald. 

Streicher schien sich plötzlich wieder aus seiner düsteren Stimmung herauszuschütteln und er wandte seinen Blick zurück auf Bilbo.

"Ich werde dich noch bis zum Waldrand begleiten."

Bilbo versuchte vergeblich, dem ganzen einen Sinn zu geben während er Streicher in der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung durch den Wald folgte.

TBC

.......................................

Und, was meint ihr dazu? Review?


	2. Begegnungen

****

@Lady-of-Gondor: Hey Knuddelelbchen, danke fürs Reviewen!!! Wenigstens einen Reviewer hab ich jetzt bereits! *stolzbin* J 

Dann geht's hier weiter mit der Story...

==================================

‚Was hat es mit diesem Streicher auf sich? Wer ist er und weshalb weiss er so gut über mich Bescheid? Von was redet er eigentlich? Und was macht er überhaupt hier?'

Die letzte Frage plagte Bilbo schliesslich so stark, dass er sie laut aussprach. Streicher verlangsamte das Tempo ein wenig, so dass er auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Hobbit ging.

"Ich gehöre zu den Waldläufern. Seit jeher gehörte es zu unseren Aufgaben, die Bewohner von Mittelerde zu schützen. Wir wissen, dass seit einiger Zeit die Dunkelheit und das Böse im Osten eine immer bedrohlichere Gestalt annimmt und dass Sauron seine Fühler immer weiter ausstreckt. Das Auenland ist gefährdet und seine Einwohner wissen nichts von dem Krieg, der uns allen bevorsteht. Wenn alles gut geht wird es auch nie nötig sein, dass sie etwas davon erfahren, denn auch das gehört auch zu unseren Aufgaben. Kämpfen, ohne je auf Ruhm, Erholung oder Glück zu hoffen."

Streicher schwieg und Bitterkeit verhärtete seine Züge. Bilbo aber war viel zu aufgewühlt von der Nachricht der bevorstehenden Gefahr, als dass er die Veränderung des Waldläufers bemerkte. Krieg hatte er gesagt. Krieg hier in Mittelerde, wer weiss, vielleicht sogar im Auenland. Wie kam es dazu, dass er, Bilbo Beutlin, in all den Jahren seit seiner Rückkehr nie etwas davon gehört hatte?

__

‚In der Art und Weise in der ich lebte ging es mir gut. Die Aussenwelt kommt einem so unwirklich vor, wenn man zu Hause in einem warmen Sessel vor dem Feuer sitzt. Ich schätze, dass es mich nie genug interessiert hat, mich mehr darüber zu informieren. Selbst Gandalfs gelegentliche Besuche und seine Berichte von Gondor, Rohan und vom Düsterwald kamen mir eher wie ferne Geschichten vor.'

Bilbo war noch immer so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er nicht merkte, dass sie mittlerweile am Waldrand angekommen waren und dass Streicher neben ihm stehen blieb. Erst als die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne zwischen dicken Wolken hindurch sein Gesicht berührten, merkte er, dass er nicht länger im dunklen Wald stand und dass der Waldläufer nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Verdutzt blickte er sich nach Streicher um und erstarrte.

Streicher hatte sein Gesicht nach Westen gewandt, der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Der Wind spielte in seinen dunklen Strähnen und er hätte ein Bild des vollkommenen Friedens abgegeben, wenn da nicht dieser Gesichtsausdruck gewesen wäre. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und es zeichnete sich eine Müdigkeit auf seinem Gesicht ab, die nicht nur vom vergangenen Kampf herrührte. Seine Schultern hingen schlaff und er trug den Kopf etwas gesenkt. Ein bitterer Zug umrahmte seinen Mund und es schien, als ob er tief drinnen mit sich selber rang.

Bilbo wusste nicht, was so plötzlich über seinen Begleiter hergefallen war und er war sich nicht sicher darüber, was er tun sollte.

__

‚Er hat mich gerettet, also ist das Mindeste, was ich für ihn tun kann, ihn zu mir mit nach Hause nehmen und für seine Wunden sorgen. Er sieht aus, als ob er das dringend nötig hätte.'

Mit wenigen Schritten war er an Streichers Seite und berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm. Der Waldläufer zuckte heftig zusammen, die Hand sofort am Griff seines Schwertes.

"Ruhig, mein Freund! Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Du sahst plötzlich aus, als ob du dich deine Beine nicht mehr tragen würden."

Streicher blickte sich noch einmal wild um, wandte sich aber dann zu Bilbo um.

"Mir geht es gut", sagte er mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme, aus der Bilbo ein leichtes Zittern heraushörte. "Ich war bloss in Gedanken."

Bilbo schaute den Waldläufer skeptisch an. Eine plötzliche Blässe stahl sich auf dessen strenges Gesicht und die Hand, welche noch immer auf dem Schwertgriff ruhte, zitterte stärker. Als der andere schwankte, fasste Bilbo ihn am Arm, obwohl er wusste, dass er den viel grösseren Mann nicht würde stützen können, falls er fiel. 

Aber so schnell der Anfall gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Streicher schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte er sich erneut im Griff. Sanft entwand er Bilbo seinen Arm und atmete tief ein.

"Mir geht es gut, Bilbo, wirklich", bekräftigte Streicher bestimmt. Dieses Mal klang es zwar überzeugend, aber der Hobbit glaubte dem Mann noch immer nicht ganz. Dafür wurde er sich immer sicherer in seinem Vorhaben, Streicher zu sich nach Hause einzuladen.

"Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet", begann Bilbo. "Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich diesen Abend nicht überlebt. Deshalb bitte ich dich, komm mit mir! In Beutelsend kann ich mich um deine Wunden kümmern und du kannst dich erholen. Es ist nicht weit von hier entfernt, etwa zwei Stunden."

Doch Streicher schüttelte bereits den Kopf bevor Bilbo überhaupt zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

"Nein, ich kann nicht mit dir kommen, ich habe hier meine Aufgabe auszuführen. Stell dir einmal vor, diese ganze Meute von Wargen wäre über das Auenland hergefallen. Denn dazu wäre es bestimmt gekommen, wären wir nicht vorher auf sie gestossen. Nein, Bilbo, so gerne ich dein Angebot auch annehmen würde, ich kann nicht."

Dieses Mal entging Bilbo der bittere und verzweifelte Blick des Mannes nicht und er redete eindringlich auf ihn ein.

"Ach was, jetzt sind sie ja weg! Du hast mehr als die Hälfte dieser Biester getötet, die werden so schnell nicht wiederkommen."

"Ich kann nicht", sagte Streicher leise.

Bilbo wollte gerade noch einmal das Argument mit den Verletzungen mit einbringen, als hinter ihnen im Wald ein leises Rascheln erklang. Streicher wirbelte herum, das Schwert bereits in der Hand.

Das Zwitschern eines Vogels war aus einem nahen Gebüsch zu hören und Streicher seufzte erleichtert und steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide zurück. Einen Moment später traten zwei Männer hinter den Büschen hervor, beide gross und dunkelhaarig. Sie waren ähnlich wie Streicher gekleidet und auch sie trugen Waffen bei sich.

"Seid gegrüsst!", rief eine der beiden Männer. Er hatte wie Streicher ein markantes Gesicht, jedoch nicht ganz so kantig. Als er den Waldläufer und den Hobbit zusammen sah, blitzte es in seinen blauen Augen amüsiert auf. Er wirkte noch jung, etwa dreissig Jahre alt, nicht so wie Streicher, dessen Alter schwer einzuschätzen war da er in Bilbos Augen etwas Altersloses an sich hatte.

"_Mae govannen_, Halbarad", antwortete Streicher und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag blieb Bilbo nichts anderes übrig, als den Mann mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Seit seinem Abenteuer mit dem Drachen hatte er Einiges an Elbisch aufgeschnappt und er war mehr als nur erstaunt, die elbische Begrüssungsformel so mühelos von Streichers Mund zu hören.

Der Mann, welcher als Halbarad angesprochen wurde, kam näher und sein jüngerer Begleiter folgte ihm. Halbarad trug ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches aber sofort verschwand, als er die zerrissenen Kleider der beiden und das Blut darauf sah. 

"Bei Elbereth, was ist passiert???"

Streicher seufzte.

"Wir wurden von Wargen angegriffen. Oder besser gesagt, dieser Hobbit hier - Bilbo Beutlin ist sein Name – ist auf eine ganze Meute gestossen und ich konnte das Schlimmste gerade noch verhindern. Es waren viele, Halbarad, und sie waren stark."

Der andere Waldläufer betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und bemerkte dann trocken: "Das sieht man!"

Streicher schoss ihm einen etwas genervten Blick zu, ging aber nicht weiter auf den Kommentar ein.

"Wir müssen die Wachen verstärken. Es sind zu viele für einen einzelnen Mann, ich habe das beinahe zu spüren bekommen. Sie hatten mich bereits unten und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre jetzt ihre Beute. Zusammen mit dem Halbling."

Halbarads Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Zug an.

"Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was dann alles passiert wäre. Unsere Hoffnung wäre verloren gewesen."

Streicher fuhr sich mit der einen Hand müde über die Augen.

"Noch nicht, _mellon nîn_. Es ist noch alles gut gegangen. Ich werde heute Nacht bei euch bleiben und morgen mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Hauptlager. Ich werde euch mehr Leute schicken, danach kehre ich wieder hierher zurück."

Der Ausdruck auf Halbarads Gesicht sagte deutlich, dass er nicht viel davon hielt, dass sich Streicher in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand auf eine solche Reise begab.

"Ich finde das keine so gute Idee. Ich kann Erador hier schicken, er ist zuverlässig und schnell."

Der junge Mann an Halbarads Seite errötete, neigte jedoch leicht seinen Kopf. Streicher aber schüttelte schon wieder den Kopf.

"Es ist gefährlich dort draussen, ausserdem will ich die Männer persönlich auswählen, die für diese Aufgabe geeignet sind. Ich werde selbst gehen."

"Aber wäre es nicht besser wenn..."

"Nein", unterbrach Streicher den anderen Mann harsch. "Ich bin noch immer dein Hauptmann und du scheinst das gerade zu vergessen. Es steht viel auf dem Spiel und ich habe keine Lust, alles zu verlieren, was wir uns mühsam erarbeitet haben, nur weil du dir Sorgen über meine Gesundheit machst."

Bilbo las in Halbarads besorgten Augen deutlich: _‚Ich mache mir um DICH Sorgen, nicht unbedingt um deine Gesundheit.'_

Der jüngere Waldläufer aber schwieg, obwohl es noch immer trotzig in seinen Augen flackerte. Der Ausgang der Diskussion schien ihm überhaupt nicht zu passen, dennoch unterwarf er sich Streichers Entscheidung.

"Meine Herren, ich habe dazu auch noch etwas zu sagen", mischte sich Bilbo ein, der dem Gespräch bis jetzt aufmerksam, aber stillschweigend gefolgt war. Halbarad schaute den Hobbit an, als ob dieser gerade aus dem Boden gewachsen wäre, nickte aber dann, dass er fortfahren solle.

"Als Zeichen meines Dankes würde ich den Herrn Streicher gerne zu mir nach Hause einladen, Beutelsend liegt nur etwa zwei Stunden von hier entfernt. Es steht sowohl eine warme Bleibe, ein Bett wie auch ein gutes Abendessen bereit. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille und der Anflug eines Lächelns schlich sich auf Halbarads Lippen, als er von so unerwarteter Seite Hilfe bekam. Streicher aber runzelte noch immer die Stirn und sah wenig überzeugt aus. Bevor der Waldläufer jedoch ablehnen konnte, änderte Bilbo seine Taktik und fuhr betont ängstlich fort.

"Ausserdem getraue ich mich fast nicht mehr nach Hause. Diese Biester sind in alle Richtungen davongerannt, wer weiss, ob sich nicht vielleicht einer hier im Auenland verkrochen hat? Ich habe fast das Gefühl, sie seien hierhin geflohen... Und dann habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich diese Verletzung hier", Bilbo hielt seinen noch immer blutenden Arm hoch, "alleine versorgen soll. Die wird sich bestimmt infizieren."

"Es ist ja nur für eine Nacht", redete Halbarad auf seinen Hauptmann ein, als er sah wie dessen Widerstand langsam abbröckelte.

Streicher seufzte geschlagen. Wer konnte sich schon gegen eine solche Übermacht wehren?

"Also gut, Bilbo, ich werde mit dir kommen. Aber wie Halbarad bereits angetönt hat, wird es bei dieser einen Nacht bleiben und ich werde mich morgen bereits wieder auf den Weg machen."

Der Hobbit lächelte und schaute kurz zu Halbarad, der ihm verstohlen zuzwinkerte. Streicher bemerkte den Blick.

"Euch zwei lasse ich so schnell nicht mehr zusammen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und hinkte Richtung Hobbingen. Bilbo verabschiedete sich hastig von den zwei Waldläufern und fiel dann in Laufschritt, um Streicher einzuholen.

Halbarad blieb noch eine Weile auf dem kleinen Hügel stehen und schaute den beiden nach, bis sie hinter einem hohen Maisfeld verschwunden waren. Dann drehte er sich mit einem Seufzen zu Erador um, ein besorgter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht tragend.

Der jüngere Waldläufer fragte etwas verwirrt: "Was bedrückt dich, Halbarad? Und weshalb wolltest du unbedingt, dass Aragorn mit dem Halbling geht?"

Halbarad schaute nachdenklich zu Boden.

"Aragorn hat sich verändert. Ich erkenne ihn kaum mehr wieder, seit er vor sechs Jahren aus dem Dienst von Rohan zurückgekehrt ist, um kurz darauf wieder in Gondor in den Dienst zu treten. Es waren nicht seine ersten Jahre im Krieg, aber dennoch hatten sie grossen Einfluss auf ihn. Wenn ich Aragorn nicht besser kennen würde, dann würde ich behaupten, dass er sein Ziel aus den Augen verloren hat."

Halbarads Blick schweifte wieder in die Richtung zurück, in die der Hobbit und der Waldläufer verschwunden waren.

"Ich hoffe, dass ihm vielleicht die kurze Zeit abseits des Krieges helfen wird, sich wieder etwas zu fassen. Dieser Halbling ist weiser als ich dachte, obwohl mich Gandalf ja vorgewarnt hat. Vielleicht kann er Aragorn zeigen, was alles Wunderbares zerstört werden würde, wenn er aufhört, an sich selbst zu glauben."

*~*~*

Aragorns Schritte wurden schwerer, je näher sie Hobbingen kamen. Das Hinken wurde deutlicher und Aragorn musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

__

‚Es ist vielleicht doch besser, dass ich mit dem Halbling mitgegangen bin', dachte der Waldläufer für sich und schaute müde zu seinem Gefährten hinüber. Auch Bilbo liess seine Schultern hängen und das anfänglich fröhliche Geschnatter des Halblings über Pilze und das Auenland war schon bald verstummt. Aragorn sah, dass er den rechten Arm eng an seinen Bauch gepresst hielt und dass er blass geworden war.

__

‚Hoffentlich ist es nicht mehr weit!'

Aragorns Wunsch wurde schon bald erfüllt, als er die ersten kleinen Höhlen zwischen den Hügeln auftauchen sah. Es war mittlerweile stockdunkel geworden und in vielen der winzigen Häuschen brannte ein warmes Licht.

Aragorn seufzte und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich, obwohl ihn das nur wenig vor der beissenden Kälte schützte. Der Wind hatte an Stärke zugenommen und beide Gefährten waren bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren.

"Diesen Weg entlang", hörte Aragorn Bilbo sagen und der Halbling drehte nach links ab. Ein schmaler Weg führte auf eine Anhöhe hinauf bis zu einer gemütlich aussehenden Höhle. Im Garten vor dem Häuschen wuchsen viele Pflanzen, sowohl Blumen, wie auch Gemüse und herrlich duftende Kräuter.

"Willkommen in Beutelsend."

Bilbo öffnete das Gartentor und Aragorn trat an ihm vorbei in den Garten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Licht durch die kleinen Fenster und auf das Gemüsebeet davor fiel.

"Du wohnst nicht alleine?", fragte Aragorn erstaunt. Gandalf hatte ihm erzählt, dass Bilbo ein ausgesprochener Einsiedler war und noch nie auch nur einen Gedanken an Ehe und Kinder verschwendet hatte.

"Nein, nicht mehr", antwortete Bilbo und ein warmes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Vor einem halben Jahr kamen die Eltern meines Neffen bei einem Bootsunfall ums Leben und ich habe ihn zu mir genommen. Frodo ist sein Name. Er ist ein wundervolles Kind, obwohl er erst zwölf Jahre alt ist. Eines Tages wird er zum Erben von Beutelsend, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin."

Aragorn hörte die Zuneigung zu dem Jungen deutlich aus Bilbos Stimme heraus und war auf einmal gespannt darauf, ihn kennen zu lernen. Bilbo ging voraus, öffnete die Türe und trat ein. Aragorn folgte ihm, musste sich aber weit hinunter bücken, um sich nicht den Kopf zu stossen.

"Frodo, ich bin wieder da!"

Ein kleiner Junge, den Aragorn jünger als zwölf geschätzt hätte, kam um die Ecke gesaust und warf sich Bilbo in die Arme. Der kleine Halbling hatte zwar sein Gesicht in Bilbos Umhang versteckt, aber die heftig sich hebenden und senkenden Schultern verrieten Aragorn, dass er weinte.

"Was ist denn, Frodo, mein Junge?", fragte Bilbo bestürzt und drückte seinen Neffen enger an sich.

"Ich... ich dachte... dass du... vielleicht... nie mehr... zurückkommen... würdest", brach es undeutlich und zwischen Schluchzern hervor.

Erkenntnis zeigte sich auf Bilbos Gesicht, als er sich an sein Versprechen erinnerte.

~~ _"Aber versprich mir, dass du dich beeilst!"_

"Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde bei Einbruch der Nacht wieder hier sein." ~~

Es war jetzt weit nach Einbruch der Dämmerung und Frodo war all die Zeit mit der Ungewissheit geblieben, was mit seinem Onkel geschehen war. Die Erinnerung an den Tod seiner Eltern war noch zu nah für ihn.

"Oh Frodo, es tut mir leid! Ich bin ja jetzt hier und es geht mir gut. Wir wurden aufgehalten und konnten nicht eher kommen."

"Wir?", piepste Frodo und hob den Kopf ein wenig. Seine Augen wurden gross, als er den hochgewachsenen Menschen bemerkte, der still schweigend neben Bilbo stand. Obwohl Aragorn noch immer etwas gebückt dastand, musste er einen gewaltigen Eindruck auf den jungen Halbling machen, denn dieser versteckte sich sogleich wieder in Bilbos Umhang.

"Nicht doch, Frodo", sagte sein Onkel beruhigend. "Streicher hier hat mir das Leben gerettet, du brauchst dich nicht vor ihm zu fürchten. Ohne ihn wäre die Sache böse ausgegangen. Ich habe ihn eingeladen und ich erwarte, dass du ihn freundlich behandelst."

Frodo löste sich von Bilbo und stellte sich noch immer etwas eingeschüchtert vor Aragorn hin. Dann tat er etwas, das den Waldläufer ziemlich erstaunte: Er verbeugte sich vor ihm.

"Wenn das so ist, seid Ihr natürlich herzlich willkommen."

Aragorn lächelte, als er sah, wie der junge Halbling zögernd auf ihn zukam und ihm dann sein Bündel und seinen Umhang abnahm.

"Ich danke dir, Frodo", sagte Aragorn und bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen beruhigenden Klang zu geben. Er stellte jedoch fest, dass sie vor Erschöpfung rauer als sonst tönte. Frodo aber, der seinen ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

"Ui, bist du aber gross!", kommentierte er unverblümt und verrenkte sich den Hals, um Aragorn ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Etwas in Aragorn löste sich und er fühlte ein Lachen in sich aufsteigen.

"Tja, ich habe das bisher als normal angesehen. Ihr Halblinge seid alle so klein", meinte er belustigt.

"Halblinge?", fragte Frodo empört. "Wir sind doch keine Halblinge! Wir sind Hobbits."

Aragorn lächelte. Er mochte den kleinen ‚Hobbit' schon jetzt.

"Ah und wieder habe ich etwas dazugelernt. Den Namen habe ich vorher noch nie gehört, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, seid ihr von jetzt an natürlich Hobbits."

Frodo nickte, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, das mit dem Namen klargestellt zu haben. Auf einmal blieb sein Blick an der tiefen Wunde am Bein des Waldläufers hängen, welche sich nur wenig unterhalb seiner Augenhöhe befand.

"Du bist ja verletzt!", rief er erschrocken. Sofort nahm er Aragorn an der Hand und drückte ihn auf das nächste Sofa. Das Sofa knirschte bedenklich unter Aragorns Gewicht, hielt aber stand.

"Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Dein Onkel Bilbo schien so schwer verletzt zu sein, dass er bereits Bedenken hatte, ob er es noch bis nach Hause schaffen würde. Merkwürdigerweise merke ich im Moment nicht viel davon."

Dabei blickte er Bilbo anklagend an, der sich vor das Feuer hingekniet hatte und Holz hinein warf. Bilbo drehte sich halb herum und lächelte bloss.

"Ich komme gleich. Ich wäre wirklich froh wenn du dir meinen Arm ansehen könntest, die Wunde brennt wie Feuer."

Aragorn nickte.

"Ja, das kann ich tun. Nur bin ich im Moment etwas knapp an Reserve von Heilkräutern, ich hatte einfach noch keine Zeit, meinen Bestand zu erneuern. Und einige saubere Bandagen wären auch nicht schlecht."

"Frodo, könntest du bitte..."

Der kleine Hobbit sauste bereits davon, um das Gewünschte zu holen. Bilbo stand auf und kam lächelnd zu dem Waldläufer hinüber.

"Siehst du jetzt, was ich meine? Er ist ein so wundervoller Junge, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass es einmal eine Zeit gab, wo er nicht andauernd um mich herum war. Ein Kind bringt soviel Leben in diese Höhle."

In diesem Moment kam Frodo zurück und brachte den Beutel mit den Kräutern und Verbandszeug zusammen mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einem Lappen zu Aragorn. Dieser schaute sich die Kräuter einzeln an und komplimentierte Bilbo in Gedanken für die Qualität und Reichhaltigkeit der Heilkräuter. Er wählte einige davon aus, von denen er wusste, dass sie sowohl desinfizierend wie auch schmerzlindernd wirkten.

"Streck deinen Arm aus, Bilbo."

Der Hobbit tat wie ihm geheissen wurde und Aragorn legte sorgfältig die Bisswunde frei. Sie war ziemlich tief und es war Schmutz hineingeraten. Der Waldläufer wusste, dass Wargenbisse sich schnell entzündeten und war auf einmal trotz allem froh, dass er mit Bilbo mitgegangen war. Würde eine solche Wunde nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit erhalten, könnte sie rasch zu einer ernst zu nehmenden Gefahr werden.

Rasch und geübt wusch er die Wunde aus, dann griff er nach den Kräutern, zerrieb sie und strich sie zusammen mit einer Salbe aus seinem Gepäck auf die Bisswunde. Obwohl Aragorn nicht im mindesten grob mit seinem Patienten umging, musste sich Bilbo doch einige Male einen Aufschrei verbeissen. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als der Waldläufer schliesslich den Arm verband und die Bandage befestigte.

"So, jetzt bist du dran, mein Freund", sagte Bilbo mit einer etwas heiseren Stimme.

Aragorn wusste, dass es nichts brachte, wenn er es hinauszögern würde, deshalb nickte er bloss. Bereits als Bilbo das viele Blut auf der dunklen Hose bemerkte, vermutete er, dass die Verletzungen des Waldläufers weitaus schwerer waren als er bis jetzt vermutet hatte. Als er aber dann die Wunde von nahem sah, stockte ihm der Atem. Der kräftige Kiefer eines Warges hatte so tiefe Bissspuren hinterlassen, dass der Hobbit neben all dem Blut das Weiss des Knochens sehen konnte. Das Muskelgewebe war gut durchblutet und so war die Blutung noch immer nicht ganz zum Stillstand gekommen. Bilbo wunderte sich, wie Streicher es überhaupt geschafft hatte, sich bis jetzt auf den Beinen zu halten.

Weitaus weniger geübt, jedoch genauso zielsicher machte der Hobbit sich an die Arbeit. Nachdem er die Wunde ausgewaschen hatte und die bereitgelegten Kräuter aufgetragen hatte, bestand Streicher darauf, dass Bilbo die Wunde nähte. Der arme Hobbit hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor getan und ihm war es ein Gräuel, in das Fleisch eines Mannes zu stechen.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Bilbo, wirklich. Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überlebt", meinte Streicher nur, nachdem Bilbo Nadel und Faden bereitgemacht hatte und Frodo aus dem Zimmer geschickt hatte. So eine Prozedur war nicht unbedingt etwas für einen zwölfjährigen Jungen.

Bilbo atmete tief ein und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen, dann fing er an. Einige Male befürchtete der Hobbit wirklich, dass Streicher gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, da dieser gepresst nach Luft rang und die Augen fest geschlossen hielt, aber als er den Faden schliesslich verknotete und die Wunde verband, schlug Streicher die Lider auf und sah ihn aus grausilbernen Augen an. Er war weiss wie ein Laken.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Bilbo leise, als er sah, dass der Waldläufer sich wieder etwas im Griff hatte, "aber ich sollte mir besser noch deine Schulter ansehen. Die sah auch nicht sehr gut aus."

Streicher hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Antworten und nickte nur schwach. Als Bilbo ihm vorsichtig das Hemd auszog kam er erneut ins Stocken, aber dieses Mal nicht wegen der Schwere der Verletzung. Der ganze Oberkörper des Mannes war übersät mit Narben, halbverheilten Wunden und Blessuren.

__

‚Du meine Güte! Was ist mit ihm geschehen?', schoss es Bilbo durch den Kopf.

Streicher bemerkte den starrenden Blick und wich ihm aus. Auf was er jetzt am wenigsten Lust hatte, war zu erklären, wie er zu all diesen Wunden gekommen war und so griff er bereits wieder nach dem Hemd, um sie zu verdecken. Bilbo stoppte seine Hand.

"Nein, lass es, es ist schon gut. Ich will nur nach der Wunde sehen."

Streicher hielt inne und schloss die Augen. Da er nichts weiter tat, fasste Bilbo das als Zeichen der Zustimmung auf. Der Hobbit konzentrierte sich nur auf die Wunde vor ihm und es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis auch die Schulter in sauberen Bandagen eingewickelt war.

Als Bilbo fertig war und aufstand, bemerkte er mit einem leisen Lächeln, wie Streicher mit dem Schlaf kämpfte. Seine Augenlider schienen ihren eigenen Willen zu besitzen und wehrten sich gegen alle Versuche des Waldläufers, sie offen zu halten. 

Schnell holte der Hobbit einige Decken hervor und richtete daraus ein Lager auf dem Boden her. Kein Bett in dieser Höhle würde dem Gewicht des Menschen standhalten und ausserdem wäre es so auch für Streicher gemütlicher. Behutsam half er dem verletzten Waldläufer, sich darauf niederzulassen.

Streicher wehrte sich überhaupt nicht und schien gar nicht mehr zu realisieren, was um ihn herum vorging. Noch bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, waren seine Augen im Schlaf fest geschlossen.

__

‚Und in diesem Zustand wollte er tatsächlich dort draussen in der Wildnis übernachten und sich morgen auf eine weite Reise machen?", dachte sich Bilbo kopfschüttelnd. Die Art und Weise wie Streicher mit sich selbst umging, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Das war nicht nur fahrlässig, sondern fast selbstzerstörerisch. Genauso wenig gefielen ihm die vielen Narben, die seinen Körper übersäten. Der Ausdruck auf Streichers Gesicht, kurz nachdem sie heute den Wald verlassen hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Unzählige Lasten schienen ihn beinahe zu erdrücken, und eine tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine grauen Augen verdunkelt. 

Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf ab sich selbst.

__

‚Es ist nicht mein Platz, mir Sorgen über einen Waldläufer zu machen. Er wird schon wissen was er tut.'

Mit diesen Gedanken schlüpfte auch er ins Bett und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

TBC...


	3. Tief vergrabene Zweifel

****

@RavannaVen: Vielen Dank für das Lob! Es freut mich jedesmal, wenn jemand reviewt auch wenn das bei mir leider nicht allzu oft geschieht. Es ist so viel einfacher, weiterzuschreiben wenn man weiss, was der Leser davon denkt.

Trotzdem, hier kommt Kapitel Drei. Nach dem wird es noch ein Kapitel geben, ein etwas kürzeres und dann ist fertig. 

=======================

Kinderlachen weckte ihn aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Aragorn hatte das Gefühl, noch nie so tief geschlafen zu haben und er hatte sich der Welt dort draussen schon lange nicht mehr so weit entfernt gefühlt. Gut, das konnte ihm nur Recht sein. Eine behagliche Müdigkeit überdeckte sein ganzes Denken und es war ihm sehr zuwider, sich daraus zu lösen. Dort draussen wartete die Pflicht auf ihn, sein Schicksal, das er wahrscheinlich nie erfüllen würde und viel zu viele Anforderungen. Nein, aufwachen kam nicht in Frage. Eigentlich hätte er bis in alle Ewigkeit in diesem Zustand verweilen können, irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Schlafen, wäre da nicht dieses Lachen gewesen...

Es klang so sorglos und unschuldig. Ganz kurz drängte sich ihm ein längst vergessenes Bild auf. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge, wie er unbesorgt in den höchsten Ästen eines Baumes herumturnte. Daneben, einen Arm sicher um die Hüfte des Jungen geschlungen, stand eine anmutige Gestalt mit langen dunklen Haaren und spitzen Ohren. Anmutig, bis auf das spitzbübische Lächeln, das er und der Junge neben ihm auf den Lippen trugen. Unten, am Stamm des Baumes lief eine zweite Gestalt, die der ersten bis aufs Haar glich. Nur der Ausdruck auf dem edlen Gesicht war eindeutig ein anderer. Groll und Missmut spiegelten sich auf den Zügen des Elben, während sich die zwei Gestalten auf dem Baum das Lachen nur mit Mühe verkneifen konnten. Im Hintergrund erkannte man die Umrisse eines Hauses, ja beinahe eines kleines Schlosses an einem Fluss.

Doch so schnell das Bild gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder und ein erneuter Schwall von Gelächter riss Aragorn aus der vagen Erinnerung. Langsam aber sicher wurde er neugierig, wem denn dieses ansteckende Lachen überhaupt gehörte. Denn er konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, wo er war oder wer bei ihm war. Und um das herauszufinden musste er die Augen öffnen, wofür er sich aber noch immer viel zu träge fühlte. 

Auf einmal verstummte das Lachen und er hörte statt dessen das Rascheln von Decken direkt neben ihm. Jetzt konnte Aragorn seine Neugierde nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und er schlug zaghaft die Lider auf. Zuerst blendete ihn das Licht und er musste einige Male blinzeln, bevor er überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte.

Ein enormer Wuschelkopf und zwei leuchtend blaue Augen in der Mitte eines Gesichtes beugten sich über ihn.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Frodo fröhlich. "Du hast so lange geschlafen, dass du bereits das zweite Frühstück verpasst hast. Hast du keinen Hunger?"

Aragorn blinzelte verwirrt und schaute sich um. Er war in einem gemütlichen kleinen Häuschen, das mit winzigen Möbelstücken eingerichtet war. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers konnte er einen Tisch mit einem Tintenfass und einigen Karten darauf erkennen. Und wenn er zum Fenster hinausschaute, dann sah er nur grüne Hügel, so weit er blickte. 

Aragorn blinzelte erneut und versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern. Wo war er?

In diesem Augenblick trat Bilbo ins Zimmer, ein Tablett mit Frühstück auf den Händen tragend. Sofort kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag wieder zurück. 

Wachdienst im Auenland... der Hobbit... die Warge... der beinahe aussichtslose Kampf. Danach die Auseinandersetzung mit Halbarad und Erador, die Reise nach Beutelsend und die Versorgung der Wunden. Doch von da an hatte er keine klaren Erinnerungen mehr.

Aragorn schaute an sich herunter und entdeckte die saubere Bandage an seiner Schulter. Also hatte Bilbo sich gut um ihn gekümmert. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und schaute dem Hobbit entgegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Frodo ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll anschaute. Er war ihm ja noch eine Antwort schuldig.

"Doch" wollte er sagen, aber es kam nur ein beinahe tonloses Gekrächze heraus. Bilbo erkannte sofort, an was es dem Waldläufer fehlte und reichte ihm eine Tasse mit warmen Tee, welche Aragorn mit zittrigen Händen entgegennahm. Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, fühlte er sich bereits viel besser.

"Doch, natürlich habe ich Hunger", antwortete er und lächelte Frodo an. "Ich denke zwar, dass ich aus dem Wachstum heraus bin, aber essen muss ich trotzdem ab und zu."

Frodo schaute ihn aus grossen Augen an und legte dann nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite.

"Wenn du noch mehr wächst, dann kommst du ja nur noch auf allen Vieren wieder zur Tür heraus!", rief er dann entrüstet und machte Anstalten, seinem Onkel das Essen für den Waldläufer wegzunehmen. Aragorn hob abwehrend die Hände und lachte.

"Nein! Wirklich Frodo, ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht mehr wachse! Auch ein Mensch wächst nicht ewig weiter, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen über die Art und Weise zu machen, wie ich wieder hier herauskomme."

Frodo schien noch nicht ganz überzeugt, liess aber das Tablett wieder los, so dass Bilbo an Aragorns Lager treten konnte und sich auf die Knie niederliess.

"Oh, da bin ich aber froh, dass du mich ihm Essen bringen lässt", meinte Bilbo lächelnd. "Denn unser Gast scheint es nötig zu haben."

Damit wurde er ernst und wandte sich an den Waldläufer.

"Deine Verletzungen sind weitaus schwerer als ich gedacht habe. Ruhe und gutes Essen ist jetzt das, was du am meisten brauchst und beides hast du hier zur Genüge."

Aragorn wandte seufzend den Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte nie geplant, auch nur hierher zu kommen, geschweige dann, länger zu bleiben. Es gab noch so Vieles, das nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schrie und um das er sich kümmern musste. Jetzt, da er vollkommen wach war, durfte er es sich gar nicht erlauben, daran zu denken, seine Pflichten und Aufgaben zu vernachlässigen. Weshalb war es ihm nicht erlaubt, sich einmal ruhig niederzulegen ohne sich um irgendetwas sorgen zu müssen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach ein normales Leben führen, so wie die Hobbits? Ruhe und Frieden, die zwei Dinge, für die er am meisten kämpfte, waren ihm verboten.

Als Streicher nicht antwortete, rückte Bilbo etwas näher und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Deine Leute werden das verstehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie werden auch ohne dich für einige Tage auskommen. Und uns störst es nun wirklich nicht, dass du hier wohnst, stimmt's, Frodo?"

Der junge Hobbit nickte eifrig. Es war lange her, seit sie Besuch gehabt hatten und die Anwesenheit dieses Menschen war ihm angenehm. Da würde auch sein etwas raues Äusseres nichts daran ändern. Die sanfte Stimme allein reichte bereits, um alles andere unwichtig zu machen.

"Natürlich darf er bleiben", rief er begeistert. "Er weiss bestimmt ganz viele tolle Geschichten über die Welt da draussen. Ich möchte sie alle hören!"

Aragorns Lächeln wurde eine Spur wehmütiger. Ach, diese Abenteuerlust und Neugierde kam ihm so bekannt vor. Hatte er nicht auch seinen _ada _immer um solche Geschichten angefleht? Und hatte er, aus kindlicher Unschuld heraus, sich nicht auch immer als Held solcher Abenteuer gesehen? Oh, wie anders doch die Wirklichkeit aussah!

"Ich weiss nicht so recht...", fing er an, hielt aber inne, als er Frodos flehenden Blick sah.

__

‚Weshalb eigentlich nicht?', meldete sich eine kleine, aber eigenwillige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und Aragorn konnte ihr nur Recht geben. Vielleicht war es nun an der Zeit, dass er auch einmal an sich selbst dachte und ausserdem war Frodos bittender Blick einfach zu viel, um sich ihm zu widersetzen.

So stimmte er zu und hatte die Worte noch nicht einmal ganz aus dem Mund gebracht, als Frodo auch schon mit einem Schrei auf ihn zustürzte und ihn stürmisch umarmte. Aragorns Wunden waren aber gar nicht begeistert von der Behandlung und der Waldläufer stöhnte leise auf, als ein wütender Schmerz durch seine verletzte Schulter zuckte.

Bilbo bemerkte es und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

"Frodo, lass das sein! Seine Wunden sind noch weit entfernt davon, geheilt zu sein. Du musst vorsichtiger mit ihm umgehen, hast du mich verstanden?"

Aragorn war froh, als sich der kleine Hobbit von ihm löste und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen, bis der Schmerz abklang. Als er aber dann die Augen öffnete, empfand er nur Bedauern gegenüber Frodo. Der Hobbit-Junge hatte das Gesicht verzogen und sah so aus, als ob er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

"Es... es tut mir... leid! Ich... ich wollte dir nicht... weh tun."

"Es ist nichts passiert", sagte Aragorn mit beruhigender Stimme und zog den jungen Hobbit in eine vorsichtige Umarmung. "Siehst du, so tut es nicht weh."

Frodo sah auf und ein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge. Auch Bilbo lächelte milde.

"So, dann solltest du unseren Gast aber essen lassen."

Frodo liess den Waldläufer nur widerwillig los, verschwand aber dann aus dem Zimmer.

Aragorn machte sich an sein Frühstück, musste aber schon bald einsehen, dass er bereits nach einigen Bissen genug hatte. Trotzdem zwang er sich, noch mehr davon zu essen um seinen Gastgeber nicht zu beleidigen, aber das riesige Hobbit-Frühstück würde er unmöglich bewältigen können. Zudem fühlte er sich bereits wieder müde und etwas fiebrig.

__

‚Was hat mir ada _über Wargenbisse erzählt? Dass sie sich schnell infizieren und mühsam zum Heilen sind.'_

Bilbo sah, dass der Waldläufer mittlerweile das Frühstück mehr in seinem Teller herumschob, als dass er es ass und so nahm er ihm den Teller ab. Er begegnete Streichers überraschtem Blick mit einem Lächeln.

"Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht zwingen, dein Frühstück aufzuessen, ich denke dass du zu alt für das bist."

Aragorn nickte dankbar und liess seinen Blick stattdessen noch einmal im Raum herumwandern. Ein kleines Schwert, für einen Menschen nicht viel grösser als ein Dolch, hing an der entgegengesetzten Wand. Seine Klinge war kunstvoll verziert und mit elbischen Runen beschriftet. Für Aragorn bestand kein Zweifel, um welche Waffe es sich hier handelte.

"Stich", sagte er leise und mehr zu sich selber als zu Bilbo. Doch der Hobbit blickte überrascht auf und folgte dem Blick des Waldläufers. Seine Augen verengten sich auf einmal und sein Blick wurde misstrauisch, als er das Tablett mit einer energischen Bewegung auf den Tisch stellte und sich vor Aragorn aufbaute.

"Wer bist du?", fragte er nachdrücklich. "Du bist nicht nur ein einfacher Waldläufer wie du es vorgibst, dafür kennst du mich und meine Geschichte viel zu gut. Ausserdem habe ich immer noch das Gefühl, dich von irgendwo her kennen zu müssen. Nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob die frühere Begegnung angenehm oder schlecht gewesen ist, denn sicher ist eins: Du verbirgst etwas und ich will jetzt endlich wissen was das ist."

Bilbos Stimme war kühl geworden und ungewollt stiegen ihm wieder die Bilder von dem vernarbten Oberkörper des Mannes in den Sinn. Streicher war kampferprobt und wenn dieser es wollte, würde er ihn, selbst verletzt, ohne Weiteres töten können... Aber etwas in ihm erinnerte ihn auch daran, wie er mit Frodo und ihm selbst umgesprungen war. Er war immer freundlich gewesen und er konnte nicht Recht daran glauben, dass der Waldläufer wirklich etwas Böses im Sinn hatte. Trotzdem, er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, wen er da eigentlich vor sich hatte.

Streicher hatte sich zurückgelehnt, so dass sein Rücken das Sofa hinter ihm berührte. Sein Blick glitt abschätzend über Bilbo und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er antwortete.

"Wir haben uns tatsächlich schon einmal getroffen, Bilbo Beutlin, aber es ist sehr lange her. Vor beinahe vierzig Jahren, auf deinem Abenteuer, kamst du an Bruchtal vorbei und wir sind uns dort begegnet."

Bilbo blickte den Waldläufer ungläubig an. Er kannte sich mit Menschen nicht gut aus, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Mann vor ihm noch keine vierzig Jahre alt war. Sein Gesicht war zwar bereits vom Kampf gezeichnet, aber er hätte ihn nicht älter als dreissig geschätzt. Ausser vielleicht die Augen... Diese grausilbernen Augen schienen älter zu sein, sie trugen eine eigentümliche Weisheit und Klarheit in sich, die er vorher nur bei Elben entdeckt hatte. Doch ein Blick zu den abgerundeten Ohren des Waldläufers machte ihm klar, dass es sich hier eindeutig um einen Menschen handelte. Ein Mensch... 

Auf einmal fiel es Bilbo wie Schuppen von den Augen. In Imladris hatte es nur einen Menschen gegeben und dass war der kleine Estel gewesen, Elronds Ziehsohn und Erbe Isildurs. Gandalf hatte ihm später alles über den aufgeweckten Jungen erzählt, auf dessen Schultern die Hoffnung der Menschen lag. Aber konnte es wirklich sein, dass dieser ernste und verschwiegene Mann vor ihm tatsächlich der gleiche lebhafte Knabe war, den er in Bruchtal so gern bekommen hatte?

Bilbo musterte Streicher, nein Aragorn wie er sich jetzt an den Geburtsnamen des Mannes erinnerte, mit neuen Augen. Er hatte sich sehr verändert und das Gewicht der Verantwortung drückte schwer auf seinen Schultern. Doch diese silbernen Augen, die ihn von Anfang an in ihren Bann gezogen hatten, waren noch die gleichen. Fast die gleichen. Ein leichtes Flackern wie von tief vergrabenen Zweifeln stand darin.

"Du hast dich sehr verändert, Estel."

Dem Waldläufer war es, als würde ihm der Hals zugeschnürt, als er seinen alten Namen hörte. Schon seit Jahren hatte ihn niemand mehr Estel genannt. 

__

‚Hoffnung', dachte Aragorn bitter bei sich. _‚Wer tauft ein Kind schon Hoffnung in solch düsteren Tagen?'_

Wieder meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass es genau die jetzige düstere Zeit war, die einen Hoffnungsschimmer brauchte um nicht endgültig zu verzweifeln.

Aragorn lachte auf, aber dieses Mal hatte seine Stimme jegliche Wärme verloren und sie klang bitter und kalt.

"Die Zeit geht nicht mit allen so gnädig um wie mit dir. In meinen Adern fliesst zwar das Blut der alten Hochkönige von Númenor, aber es gibt trotzdem einige Erfahrungen, die einen verändern."

Bilbo lief es bei beim Klang der auf einmal gefühllosen Stimme kalt den Rücken hinunter. Der Mann vor ihm schien nicht mehr der Gleiche zu sein, der noch vor wenigen Minuten seinen Neffen im Arm gehalten hatte. Aragorns Gesicht verhärtete sich und er presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte der Hobbit leise, denn _dass _etwas nicht stimmte war ihm mittlerweile klar geworden. 

"Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass etwas nicht stimmt, Halbling?", fragte Aragorn mit höhnischer Überraschung und wieder zuckte Bilbo fast zusammen, als er hörte, wie tot die Stimme des Waldläufers auf einmal klang. "Weshalb sollte etwas nicht stimmen, solange du genügend zu essen, eine warme Höhle und eine Familie hast? Warum solltest du dich auch mit Problemen beschäftigen, die sich ausserhalb von Beutelsend abspielen? Bis jetzt hat dich das ja auch nie gestört."

Bilbo wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als er Aragorns kaltem Blick begegnete.

"Ich verstehe nicht."

"Oh wie Recht du hast! Du verstehst wirklich nicht. Was weiss ein Hobbit schon von den Gefahren, die wir jeden Tag auf uns nehmen um euch und eure Familien sicher zu halten. Nichts! Du verstehst nichts von den Gräuel des Krieges, von den Schreien sterbender Knaben, die Frodos Alter haben! Nichts von den Klagen der Frauen, wenn sie um ihre Familien weinen! Nichts von dem Gefühl, dass du für eine Truppe von tapferen Männern verantwortlich bist und dass du es bist, der sie in den Tod schickt. Nichts von dem Gefühl, dass du dich die ganze Zeit als würdig erweisen musst nur um zu deinem Schicksal zu gelangen, dass du nie gewollt hast. Ich will die Macht und die Verantwortung nicht, aber was ich will, um das geht es hier nicht..."

Aragorns am Anfang wütende, dann zunehmend tonlose Stimme verstummte und er presste sich die Hand auf die Augen. Bilbo sass wie erstarrt da und blickte den Waldläufer aus grossen Augen an. Auf einmal fing er an zu verstehen. Aragorn hatte nicht wirklich zu ihm geredet, sondern hatte geäussert, was er bereits seit langer Zeit in sich hineinfrass. Und Bilbo konnte ihn verstehen.

Er hatte gesehen, wie Elrond den Jungen stetig dazu ausgebildet hatte, sich einmal über den Ruhm und das Verderben seiner Vorfahren zu erheben und die Menschen von Mittelerde anzuführen. Die Erwartungen an Aragorn waren enorm. Auch war er von Gandalf ab und zu informiert worden, dass der Junge sich grossartig entwickle und all die gestellten Aufgaben gut bewältige. ‚Er wird ein guter König werden.' erinnerte sich Bilbo an Gandalfs genauen Wortlaut. Aber niemand hatte je Aragorn gefragt, was er wollte. Alle sahen in ihm den König, der Gondor und Arnor wieder auferstehen lassen würde . Doch der steinige Weg dahin und das Elend des Krieges hatten einen gehörigen Eindruck auf den Waldläufer gemacht, was aber niemanden zu interessieren schien.

Der Mann vor ihm schien gebrochen vom Leid des Lebens und des Krieges. Seine Schultern hingen kraftlos herab und die Hand vor den Augen zitterte leicht. Nichts mehr erinnerte den Hobbit an den starken und stolzen Mann, dem er im Wald begegnet war und noch weniger erinnerte er ihn an den kleinen Jungen von Bruchtal.

__

‚Oh, was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?'

Eine halbe Ewigkeit verging in der Bilbo sich nicht zu rühren getraute. Seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf dem Waldläufer, der vollkommen in sich zusammengesackt da sass und sich genauso wenig bewegte wie der Hobbit. Tausend Gedanken schossen Bilbo durch den Kopf, angefangen mit Elrond, dem er einmal gehörig die Meinung sagen sollte über die Art und Weise wie er seinen Schützling mit Anforderungen entmutigte und erdrückte.

Irgendeinmal stand er auf und ging zu Aragorn hinüber. Er kniete sich vor den gebeugten Waldläufer hin und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. Als der andere nicht reagierte, hob er seine Hand an Aragorns Kinn und zwang ihn so dazu, ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Was er darin sah liess Bilbos Herz erneut qualvoll zusammenziehen. So viel Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit und auch Hass standen darin. Hass gegen sein Schicksal, aber am meisten gegen sich selbst. Bilbo seufzte und liess seine Hand fallen.

"Egal was du von mir denkst, glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, dass ich eine Ahnung habe, von dem was du fühlst. Ich weiss was es heisst, in etwas hineinzugeraten, das man eigentlich nicht will. Und ich weiss was es heisst, von allen Seiten überschätzt zu werden. Lass deine Selbstzweifel und deine Wut gegenüber deinem Schicksal nicht so gross werden, dass du daran erstickst."

Aragorn schaute zu Bilbo, dann wieder weg und schluckte einige Male leer. Er schien mit sich selbst und seiner Fassung zu ringen.

"Es tut mir leid, Bilbo", wisperte er schliesslich tonlos. "Du trägst keine Schuld an allem und ich schäme mich abgrundtief für das was ich gesagt habe. Es ist meiner mehr als nur unwürdig, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken."

Als der Hobbit sah, wie Aragorns Gesicht sich allmählich wieder verschloss, lächelte er schmerzlich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein, Aragorn, bitte tu jetzt nicht so, als ob alles deine Schuld wäre. Nichts von all dem ist dein Fehler, das musst du einsehen. Am liebsten möchte ich jetzt sofort nach Bruchtal reisen um Lord Elrond anzuschreien, für all das, was er dir angetan hat. Aber das wäre nicht fair, denn ich bin nicht besser als er. Auch ich habe in dir nicht mehr als nur einen Waldläufer gesehen, der es nicht verdient hat, über seine Gefühle nachzudenken."

Aragorn nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Es ist nicht eure Schuld, wirklich, weder deine, noch die von Elrond. Lass das Thema bitte dabei bewenden."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verliess noch etwas unbeholfen das Zimmer. Bilbo blieb allein zurück und verfluchte sich selber dafür, die falschen Worte gefunden zu haben. 

‚Ich habe ihm geradezu vorgeworfen, in Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen, anstatt ihn zu trösten und ihm neuen Mut zu geben, den er im Moment so sehr braucht. Dabei wollte ich ihm doch nur helfen!'

TBC...


	4. Neue Hoffnung

****

@Vicky: Nein, du musst dich doch nicht schlagen, ich bin froh, dass du doch noch darauf gestossen bist! *lol* Ja, ich bin auch der Meinung, dass Aragorn zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wird, deshalb kannst du beruhigt sein, dass alle meine zukünftigen LotR-FFs ihn wohl als Hauptcharakter haben werden. Ich mag den Dreckspatz einfach! *ggg* 

Zur Länge der FF: Nicht traurig sein, ich mache mich schon bald an ein neues Projekt! Und es ist doch besser, wenn die Story etwas kürzer ist und qualitativ besser als umgekehrt. Und ausserdem habe ich sie für einen Wettbewerb geschrieben und da war die Seitenzahl begrenzt... ;-) Danke noch fürs Reviewen! knuddel

========================

Von seinen Verletzungen und vom Fieber geschwächt kam Aragorn nicht weit. Seine Kräfte reichten gerade noch dafür aus, die Höhle zu verlassen, bevor er erschöpft an der Hausmauer zu Boden glitt. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und schlug seinen Kopf immer und immer wieder gegen die harte Mauer hinter ihm.

Verdammt, was war nur in ihn gefahren? Hatte er denn eigentlich den Verstand verloren oder weshalb hatte er sich so gehen lassen?

Er hatte eigentlich nie die Absicht gehabt, jemandem davon zu erzählen, was er fühlte und befürchtete. Tief in ihm drin herrschte eine so tiefe Unruhe, dass er mit Recht geglaubt hatte, dass alles auf einmal losbrechen würde, wenn er anfing jemandem davon zu erzählen. Er hätte sich besser unter Kontrolle halten müssen, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Aber in letzter Zeit war er andauernd so angespannt, gereizt und am Ende seiner Nerven gewesen, dass es eigentlich kein Wunder war, dass er den Hobbit angefahren hatte.

__

‚Trotzdem, ein Waldläufer und noch dazu der Führer der Waldläufer kann sich so etwas nicht leisten. Wenn ich schon nicht einmal meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle habe, wie soll ich dann ein ganzes Land regieren?'

Seine Gedanken hätten wohl noch einen viel düsteren Gang genommen, wäre nicht in diesem Moment ein dunkler Wuschelkopf hinter der Hausmauer aufgetaucht.

"Streicher?! Was tust du denn hier draussen? Solltest du nicht drinnen sein und dich ausruhen?"

Aragorn schaute müde in Frodos besorgtes Gesicht und fragte sich, was er dem Jungen erzählen sollte. Schliesslich entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.

"Dein Onkel und ich hatten einen Streit. Oder besser gesagt, ich habe meine Beherrschung verloren und habe einige Dinge zu ihm gesagt, die ich jetzt bereue und für die ich mich schäme."

Frodo neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und schaute ihn aus grossen Augen an.

"Um was ging es denn?"

Aragorn hatte diese Frage befürchtet, antwortete aber wahrheitsgemäss.

"Um meine Vergangenheit. Es gibt da Sachen, die ich lieber vergessen würde und viele Sachen, die ich noch erledigen muss. Es ist ziemlich kompliziert, musst du wissen."

Der junge Hobbit nickte wissend, obwohl Aragorn ihm ansah, dass er nicht ganz begriff. Der Anblick brachte ihn ein wenig zum Schmunzeln und vertrieb einen Teil des Schatten, der sich über seine Seele gelegt hatte.

"Ah, ich verstehe. Möchtest du darüber reden? Onkel Bilbo sagt immer, dass alles viel leichter ist, wenn man darüber geredet hat. Ich mache das auch immer, obwohl es manchmal schwer ist. Ich vermisse meine Eltern sehr und wenn ich über sie sprechen, dann tut es weh. Trotzdem fühle ich mich besser wenn ich mit Bilbo geredet habe. Er kann einem gut zuhören."

Aragorn sah Frodo vor sich mit neuen Augen an. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass es noch andere Menschen gab, denen das Schicksal nicht immer freundlich mitspielte. Andere Leute wie zum Beispiel der Junge hier vor ihm. Frodo beklagte sich nicht, sondern nahm die Zukunft wie sie war, ohne Bitterkeit und Selbstmitleid.

"Ich danke dir, Frodo", antwortete Aragorn beeindruckt. Der junge Hobbit blickte überrascht auf, als er hörte, wie ernst die Stimme des Waldläufers war.

"Oh, aber man kann auch sonst gut mit Bilbo reden. Ich kann ihm zum Beispiel auch nie etwas verschweigen. Wenn ich irgendetwas anstelle, dann merkt er es sofort. Deshalb muss ich es ihm sowieso gestehen, denn er sagt, dass ich immer rote Ohren bekomme, wenn ich lüge."

Aragorn hörte dem sorglosen Plappern des Jungen zu und schmunzelte. Er spürte, wie ungewohnt sich das anfühlte. Es war lange her, seit es für ihn einen Grund gegeben hatte, zu lächeln.

"Ihr scheint euch hier draussen aber prächtig zu amüsieren, obwohl es für meinen Geschmack etwas zu kalt dafür ist", erklang eine Stimme von der Haustüre her und der Waldläufer und der junge Hobbit drehten sich gleichzeitig um. Bilbo stand lächelnd im Türrahmen und blickte auf die zwei herunter. Ihm fiel sofort auf, wie entspannt Aragorn in Frodos Nähe wirkte. Der Junge tat ihm gut.

"Kommt ihr zwei, ihr könnt euch auch drinnen Räubergeschichten erzählen."

Frodo stand sofort auf und beugte sich herunter, um Aragorn auf die Beine zu helfen. Dieser brauchte jedoch zusätzlich zu der Hilfe von Frodo auch noch die Wand als Stütze. Er war noch sichtlich geschwächt und viel zu blass für Bilbos Geschmack. Zeit, dass er sich wieder etwas hinlegte.

So geschah es dann auch und Bilbo verliess auf Zehenspitzen den Raum, in dem der Waldläufer kurz zuvor eingeschlafen war.

"Onkel Bilbo?", fragte Frodo mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn. "Brauchen eigentlich alle Menschen so viel Schlaf? Das ist doch langweilig und man kann gar nichts unternehmen."

Bilbo lachte.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Streicher ist noch verletzt und dann braucht man mehr Schlaf als normal. So wie du, als du krank gewesen bist."

Frodo nickte verstehend und zusammen gingen sie in die Küche, um die ersten Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen zu machen.

*~*~*

Aragorn wurde vom herrlichen Duft von Pilzen geweckt. Sofort kleidete er sich an und folgte dem himmlischen Geruch in die Küche. Die Sicht vor ihm brachte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Bilbo war mit dem Rüsten von Gemüse beschäftigt, während Frodo im Topf mit den Pilzen herumrührte. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Hobbit sagte Aragorn deutlich, dass dieser sich enorm zusammennehmen musste, um den Topf nicht ganz alleine zu leeren.

"Kann ich auch irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Bilbo drehte sich herum und winkte den Waldläufer in die Küche hinein.

"Aber natürlich, du kannst den Tisch decken, das Essen ist gleich fertig."

Aragorn suchte sich das Geschirr zusammen und legte es auf den kleinen Tisch. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass die Bank seinem Gewicht standhalten würde. Alles war so klein hier drinnen und nichts sah besonders robust aus.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Streicher?", riss Bilbos Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken, absichtlich vor Frodo seinen richtigen Namen nicht nennend.

"Es geht mir gut, die Kräfte kehren zurück. Morgen werde ich bestimmt dazu fähig sein, weiterzureisen."

Frodo drehte sich dabei um und schaute ihn enttäuscht an.

"So bald? Aber ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir noch zeigen, wie man mit dem Schwert umgeht. Oder mir noch einige elbische Wörter beibringen könntest. Onkel Bilbo hat nämlich gesagt, dass du fliessend elbisch sprichst."

"Ich würde gerne bleiben", antwortete Aragorn. "Aber ich habe noch so viele Sachen zu erledigen. Es sind nicht immer angenehme Dinge, aber sie müssen getan werden."

Frodo nickte traurig. Bilbo spürte die aufkommende Bedrückung, wollte aber nicht, dass sie sich das Abendessen verdarben.

"Komm zu Tisch, Frodo. Wenn du dich artig benimmst, kommt Streicher uns vielleicht ja einige Male besuchen."

Aragorn antwortete nicht darauf. Er konnte nicht versprechen, dass er Zeit hatte, den Hobbits in nächster Zeit einen Besuch abzustatten, aber er würde sie bestimmt so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.

Das Essen war wunderbar und nachdem sie gemeinsam abgewaschen und das Geschirr versorgt hatten, beschlossen Aragorn und Bilbo, noch einen Spaziergang durch Hobbingen zu machen. Frodo hatte kurzfristig die Nachricht erhalten, dass es bei den Gamdschies Nachwuchs gegeben hatte und da er mit der Familie so gut auskam, stattete er ihnen noch schnell einen Besuch ab um ihnen zu gratulieren.

Die Sonne ging allmählich unter, als Bilbo und Aragorn zwischen den Hügeln des Auenlandes umherspazierten. Ab und zu kam ihnen noch ein Hobbit entgegen und der hochgewachsene Waldläufer erregte jedes Mal Aufsehen, denn Menschen kamen so gut wie nie hierher. Die meisten Bewohner des Auenlandes hatten sich jedoch in ihre Höhlen zurückgezogen. 

Bilbo war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, Aragorn etwas tiefer in die Entstehungsgeschichte von Hobbingen einzuweihen, als vor ihnen zwei Gestalten auftauchten, ein Mann und eine Frau.

Bilbo hielt sofort inne, als er die zwei Hobbits sah und seufzte hörbar, als er Lobelia Sackheim-Beutlin und ihren Mann Otho erkannte. Sie beide gehörten zu Bilbos Verwandtschaft, waren aber mehr als nur ungebetene Gäste. Schon seit langem waren sie erpicht darauf, Bilbo Beutelsend abzukaufen, aber der wollte nichts davon wissen. Als die zwei nun vor ihm und dem Waldläufer stehen blieben, wusste er, dass sie Ärger bedeuteten.

"Bilbo Beutlin. Reicht es nicht schon, wenn man sich seltsame Geschichten über dich erzählt und musst du jetzt unbedingt auch noch einen vom Grossen Volk in die Geheimnisse des Auenlandes einweihen?"

Bilbo merkte, wie Aragorn sich neben ihm versteifte, als er die keifenden Worte der Frau hörte. Der Hobbit gab sich jedoch betont ruhig.

"Aber Lobelia, was gibt es denn hier schon für Geheimnisse? Hast du Angst er stiehlt dir deine Kochrezepte? Darum ist es bestimmt nicht schade."

Die Angesprochene warf Bilbo einen giftigen Blick zu, fuhr aber dann fort, den Waldläufer feindselig zu begutachten.

"Man darf dem Grossen Volk nicht trauen, sie sind hinterhältig und habgierig. Und dieser hier sieht besonders fies aus. Wer weiss was er in der Nacht tut wenn man ihn unbeaufsichtigt lässt? Ich traue ihm zu, dass er uns ausspioniert und dann mit einer ganzen Horde Menschen zurückkommt um uns und unsere Habe dem Erdboden gleichzumachen."

Aragorn sah jetzt sichtlich aufgebracht aus, gab sich aber Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Ich plane nichts dergleichen. Ich bin hier bloss zu Besuch und werde das Auenland morgen bereits wieder verlassen."

Die Frau lachte schrill auf.

"Ja, um dann gleich wieder zurückzukommen um uns im Schlaf zu ermorden! Komm Otho, wir schauen lieber, dass wir auf der Hut sind. Ich werde die nächsten Nächte nicht ruhig schlafen können..."

So ging es weiter und selbst als die beiden Gestalten in der nun beinahe vollkommenen Dunkelheit verschwunden waren, konnte man ihre Stimmen noch hören.

Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte genervt.

"Du darfst ihnen keine Beachtung schenken, Aragorn, es sind bloss..."

"Es sind bloss was? Leute die nicht wissen wovon sie reden?", unterbrach der Waldäufer den Hobbit aufgebracht. Erst jetzt fiel Bilbo auf, dass Aragorn vor Wut und Empörung zitterte.

"Es sind nicht bloss sie zwei, die das denken", fuhr Aragorn wütend fort. "Es sind bedenklich viele, die so denken. Glaubst du wirklich, dass irgendjemand im Auenland ausser dir weiss, was überhaupt alles getan wird damit ihr sicher seid? Überall werden wir auf diese Weise empfangen, mit Feindseligkeit und manchmal sogar mit Hass. Diese Welt ist so voller Undankbarkeit dass ich ihr manchmal am liebsten den Rücken zukehren würde."

Aragorn schwieg und schaute grimmig zu Boden. Bilbo versuchte sein Bestes, ihn zu beruhigen.

"Es sind nicht alle so wie Lobelia und Otho. Schon seit meiner Kindheit komme ich nicht mit ihnen aus und das wird sich wohl auch nie ändern. Du darfst sie nicht als Massstab für alle andern nehmen."

Aragorn schnaubte gereizt.

"Wen soll ich den dann nehmen? Die Leute von Rohan? Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit kam ich einem Dorf in Rohan bei einem Orkangriff zu Hilfe. Den einzigen Dank den sie mir im Nachhinein zukommen liessen, war dass sie mich für den Angriff verantwortlich machten und mich aus dem Dorf jagten, mit der Warnung mich zu töten, falls ich zurückkäme. Ich war verwundet und drei Tage lang lag ich allein mit Wundfieber in einer Höhle, im Winter und ohne Nahrungsmittel. Niemand hat mir damals geholfen."

Die Stimme des Waldläufers klang heiser und bitter. Bilbo hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ein Knoten in seinem Bauch bilden würde, als er an das dachte, was Aragorn durchgemacht hatte. Und wie konnte sich da jemand nicht darüber wundern, weshalb der Waldläufer so bitter und enttäuscht vom Leben war?

"Bitte, Aragorn", sagte Bilbo beinahe flehend. "Denk nicht an diese Erfahrungen, sie sind schlecht und verdienen es nicht, erinnert zu werden. Denk an all die guten Erlebnisse, ich bin mir sicher, davon gibt es auch welche."

"Aber es sind so wenige", erwiderte der Waldläufer müde und strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen. "Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen, Bilbo, ich möchte mich irgendwo niederlegen, wo ich mich geborgen fühle. Und dann möchte ich einfach nur ruhen. Nicht schlafen, sondern ruhen. Weshalb ist das nicht möglich?"

Bilbo lächelte leicht. Diese Frage erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Frodo.

"Weil du tatsächlich unsere Hoffnung bist. Du hast eine Stärke in dir, die man fühlen kann. Ich habe sie schon gestern gesehen, als du die Warge bekämpft hast. Sie hatten dich beinahe, aber du gabst nicht auf, du verlorst deine Hoffnung nicht. Also gib sie auch jetzt nicht auf. Eines Tages wirst du zur Ruhe kommen und bis dahin wirst du immer Freunde haben, die dich stützen. Nimm Gandalf, Elrond, Halbarad oder mich als Beispiel. Wir werden da sein wenn du uns brauchst, du musst unsere Hilfe nur akzeptieren."

Lange Zeit schwieg Aragorn, dann auf einmal schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf seine Züge.

"Ich danke dir, mein Freund. Bist du dir aber sicher, dass du wirklich ein Hobbit bist? Denn das war weiser gesprochen, als ich einen Halbling je habe sprechen hören. Gandalf hätte es nicht besser aussprechen können."

Bilbo lächelte zurück, wurde aber dann sofort wieder ernst.

"Ich weiss, dass du kein leichtes Schicksal hast, aber wisse, dass mein Angebot ernst gemeint ist. Ich kann die Bürde nicht leichter machen, aber ich kann dir helfen, sie zu tragen. Du kannst jederzeit hierher zurückkehren, wenn du fühlst, dass der Krieg zu viel für dich wird. Du wirst hier immer einen Ort finden, an dem du ruhen kannst."

Aragorn sagte nichts, sondern schloss Bilbo nur wortlos in seine Arme. Eine ganze Weile blieben sie so stehen, bevor sich Aragorn löste, die Augen verdächtig glitzernd.

"_Hannon le, mellon nîn. _Du hattest wirklich Recht. Es gibt nicht nur schlechte Erfahrungen und es gibt nicht nur schlechte Menschen, das hast du mich gelehrt. An diese kurze Zeit hier werde ich mich bestimmt gerne erinnern. Und an das wundervolle Abendessen."

Bilbo lächelte und sah zu seiner Erleichterung, dass auch der andere schmunzelte. Das Lächeln stand ihm gut, er wirkte so viel jünger und unbesorgter. So viel mehr nach dem Jungen von Bruchtal.

"Dann lass uns zurückkehren und sehen, ob der kleine Racker schon wieder zu Hause ist. Und dann geht es ab ins Bett, du hast morgen noch eine lange Reise vor dir und bist noch immer nicht gesund."

Aragorn grinste.

"Ja, _ada_."

*~*~*

Frodo war tatsächlich schon zu Hause, als Aragorn und Bilbo zurückkamen.

"Und, wie war es bei den Gamdschies?", fragte Bilbo und hängte seinen Umhang an den Kleiderständer.

"Es war toll!", strahlte Frodo. "Frau Gamdschie hat einen grossen Kuchen gebacken und da die Verwandtschaft erst morgen eingeladen ist, durften wir ihn ganz alleine essen. Ah ja, und sie haben einen Jungen gekriegt. Samweis ist sein Name. Ich durfte ihn halten und er schien das zu mögen. Jedenfalls hat er mich fast nicht mehr losgelassen, als ich ihn an seine Mutter zurückgeben wollte."

Bilbo beugte sich herab und fuhr Frodo liebevoll durchs Haar.

"Das ist schön. Wenn er etwas älter ist werdet ihr bestimmt gut miteinander auskommen."

Der ältere Hobbit stand wieder auf und drehte sich zu Aragorn herum.

"So, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir heute etwas früher schlafen gehen, wenn Streicher uns morgen verlassen will."

"Muss", korrigierte ihn der Waldläufer und lächelte wissend.

~~ Z Ändi ~~


End file.
